A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to sunglasses, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to sunglasses for replaceably attaching to conventional spectacles having a frame with a front and a pair of temples attached to the front of the frame of the conventional spectacles by hinges1 by replaceably snapping onto not only the front of the frame of the conventional spectacles but also the pair of temples of the frame of the conventional spectacles to eliminate inadvertent movement of the sunglasses relative to the conventional spectacles during use without impinging upon the hinges of the frame of the conventional spectacles so as to allow the sunglasses to fold with the conventional spectacles. 1Please see What's What, David Fisher et al., Hammond Inc. Maplewood, N.J. 1990. p. 221. Thank you.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for snap-on sunglasses have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach sunglasses for replaceably attaching to conventional spectacles having a frame with a front and a pair of temples attached to the front of the frame of the conventional spectacles by hinges by replaceably snapping onto not only the front of the frame of the conventional spectacles but also the pair of temples of the frame of the conventional spectacles to eliminate inadvertent movement of the sunglasses relative to the conventional spectacles during use without impinging upon the hinges of the frame of the conventional spectacles so as to allow the sunglasses to fold with the conventional spectacles.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,749 to Hendelsohn.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,749—issued to Hendelsohn on Nov. 13, 1951 in U.S. class 351 and subclass 48—teaches Clip-on sunglasses including a glare shield provided centrally along its upper margin with a frame bar having projecting bosses, and separate pintles mounted in, and projecting from, the bosses in a plane parallel to the plane of the glare shield. The inner ends of the pintles are upset. The pintles extend outwardly from their respective bosses at an angle to each other. Attachment clips have quill portions. The pintles extend loosely through the quill portions, whereby the clips are swung in relation to the glare shield. The clips are further provided with forwardly curved central portions, whereby the glare shield is maintained in spaced relation to spectacles held by the clips when the shield is in a downward position.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,584 to Eyles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,584—issued to Eyles on May 18, 1954 in U.S. class 351 and subclass 48—teaches a sunglass of the clip-on type, which includes a pair of lenses of plastic material having integral hooks for attaching them to a frame to which they are to be applied. A spring bridge connects the two lenses. The bridge has a downward substantially right angled bend at each end. A socket is on the upper edge of, and integral with, each lens. The socket has a substantially right angled cavity normally open along one side to receive the end portions of the spring bridge, and has parallel upper and lower walls. The lower wall has a shoulder along the normally open side of the cavity. The upper wall has an extended portion that projects beyond the shoulder, and is of a length to be rolled down, with its outer end seated on the shoulder to enclose the spring bridge ends firmly in place.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,178 to Cook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,178—issued to Cook on Jan. 27, 1981 in U.S. class 351 and subclass 47—teaches a snap-on construction for sunglasses of the type used with wire frame spectacles having a reinforcing wire or bar extending from the upper edge of one spectacle lens to the upper edge of the other lens. The sunglasses include a support frame member to which the pair of lenses are secured at least at an upper portion thereof, and a pair of spaced posts extend rearwardly from the support frame. Each post includes a slot opening into the rear end thereof for receiving the reinforcing bar of the wire frames, and a locking bar selectively snaps into the slots behind the reinforcing bar to retain the sunglasses assembled on the spectacles.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,530 to Mackay et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,530—issued to Mackay et al. on Dec. 11, 1990 in U.S. class 351 and subclass 44—teaches plastic sunglasses including a transparent lens piece, a pair of temple pieces attached to the ends of the lens piece, and an opaque visor that snap-locks onto the top of the lens piece. The visor has a long curved front face with L-shaped ends, an angular top face for projecting inwardly across the top of the lens piece, and separate hooks projecting inwardly from the inner ends of the visor behind corresponding L-shaped shoulders. A visor connector at the top of the lens piece includes a curved upright wall with generally L-shaped ends. The wall is recessed from a curved ridge, with generally L-shaped ends extending across the front of the lens piece. The opposite ends of the visor connector include L-shaped slots in its bottom front face that interlock with the L-shaped shoulders on the bottom inside face of the visor. The visor is interlocked with the visor connector by engaging the shoulder at one end of the visor with a corresponding slot on the lens piece, engaging the hook at the opposite end of the visor with a rear edge of the lens connector wall, and pressing down on the opposite end of the visor so the hook and shoulder move downwardly and apply tension to the end of the visor until the shoulder in front of the hook snap-locks into the slot at the opposite end of the visor connector.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,281 to Boyer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,281—issued to Boyer on Dec. 19, 1995 in U.S. class 351 and subclass 128—teaches snap-on sunglasses including a first sunglass lens support assembly that supports a first lens frame portion. A first sunglass lens is supported by the first lens frame portion, and a first clamping arm assembly is supported by the first lens frame portion. A second sunglass lens support assembly supports a second lens frame portion. A second sunglass lens is supported by the second lens frame portion, and a second clamping arm assembly is supported by the second lens frame portion. The respective first and second clamping arm assemblies include respective clamping ends. A first variable length alignment assembly is connected between the first sunglass lens and the second sunglass lens for maintaining the lenses in substantial co-linear alignment. A second variable length alignment assembly is connected between the first lens frame portion and the second lens frame portion for maintaining the frame portions in substantial collinear alignment. A tension-exerting assembly that includes a spring is connected between the first sunglass lens support assembly and the second sunglass lens support assembly. The tension-exerting assembly urges the first sunglass lens support assembly and the second sunglass lens support assembly toward each other so that the first clamping arm assembly and the second clamping arm assembly clamp against the frame of the eyeglasses. A plurality of suction cups are connected to the respective clamping arm assemblies. The effective lengths of the respective clamping arm assemblies are adjustable.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,140 to Underwood.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,140—issued to Underwood on Aug. 13, 1996 in U.S. class 351 and subclass 47—teaches clip-on sunglasses and an apparatus for custom cutting the clip-on sunglasses. The system includes a holder that assists in positioning the sunglasses on the system. The sunglasses include a pair of lenses interconnected by a bridge specifically dimensioned to be received by the holder. The bridge and holder are intended to be used in combination to produce custom clip-on sunglasses that form in shape and size to the frame of the eyeglasses.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,207 to Shelton.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,207—issued to Shelton on May 1, 2001 in U.S. class 351 and subclass 47—teaches a clip-on sunglass assembly for positioning clip-on lenses with respect to spectacles worn by a consumer, which includes a central body, a first pair of clamping arms extending from the central body, with the first pair of clamping arms including a central region and arm extensions, a second pair of clamping arms extending from the central body, with the second pair of clamping arms also including a central region and arm extensions in an opposed position with respect to the first pair of clamping arms, a support rail for supporting the lenses mounted on the central body, and a spring for biasing the central regions of the first and second pair of clamping arms away from one another and the arm extensions of the first and second clamping arms toward one another for securing the clip-on sun glass assembly with respect to the spectacles.
(8) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 451,532 to Bondy.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 451,532—issued to Bondy on Dec. 4, 2001 in U.S. class D16 and subclass 304—teaches the ornamental design for clip-on sunglasses.
(9) U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,997 to Sieberg.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,997—issued to Sieberg on May 6, 2003 in U.S. class 351 and subclass 47—teaches clip-on sunglasses having a pair of lenses with mounting holes. A pair of bridge clips are integrally joined at opposing ends of a bridge wire. A mounting tongue of each of the bridge clips is engaged with one of the mounting holes for securing the bridge wire to the lenses using the bridge clips. Upper mounting snaps are engaged with the bridge clips and the mounting hole. Each one of a pair of lower mounting snaps is engaged with a further one of the mounting holes in each of the lenses. The upper and lower mounting snaps each provide a hooked finger extending therefrom. The hooked fingers is positioned for engagement about opposing edges of a pair of eyeglasses enabling the lenses to be removably engaged over front surfaces of the eyeglasses.
(10) U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,314 to Friedman.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,314—issued to Friedman on Feb. 3, 2004 in U.S. class 351 and subclass 128—teaches lens sections of a sunglasses being joined by a spring mechanism. The mechanism includes first and second concentric tubular members. Each member is affixed to the rim of a different one of the lens sections. The members enclose the spring that urges the lens sections toward each other so that prongs mounted on the rims engage an eyeglasses frame to mount the sunglasses thereon.
(11) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 568,372 to Shapiro.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 568,372—issued to Shapiro on May 6, 2008 in U.S. class D16 and subclass 330—teaches the ornamental design for clip-on sunglasses.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for snap-on sunglasses have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, sunglasses for replaceably attaching to conventional spectacles having a frame with a front and a pair of temples attached to the front of the frame of the conventional spectacles by hinges by replaceably snapping onto not only the front of the frame of the conventional spectacles but also the pair of temples of the frame of the conventional spectacles to eliminate inadvertent movement of the sunglasses relative to the conventional spectacles during use without impinging upon the hinges of the frame of the conventional spectacles so as to allow the sunglasses to fold with the conventional spectacles.